


Getting Away With Something

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [108]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Secret Crush, Steve Rogers Has a Big Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “So,” Tony said, “how are we gonna to do this? Are you, uh, are you going to kiss me? Am I kissing you? What are we doing here?”





	Getting Away With Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basement. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).
> 
> A little iffy on the rating; it's M for dirty talk, if that helps.

“So,” Tony said, “how are we gonna to do this? Are you, uh, are you going to kiss me? Am I kissing you? What are we doing here?”

Thor frowned. “Do we need to determine that in advance?”

Above them, the music was banging; 80s night was underway at full volume at Alpha Chi Phi. The house was full, the beer was flowing, it was the best blowout they'd had all semester, and yet somehow, Tony wasn't on the dance floor; no, he was sitting on a couch in his frat’s grody basement negotiating a make-out session with his heretofore unannounced crush.

Well, unannounced to his crush, anyway. Whatever he’d said to his best friend Steve didn’t count. And anything he may have accidentally just blurted out in Thor’s general direction, that was technically Steve’s fault; he was the one who insisted that Tony drink two Moscow Mules.

Why Thor had agreed to a kiss, though, Tony had no earthly idea, but hell, he was buzzed enough not to look a gift like Thor in the mouth.

Tony cleared his throat. “Well, no, we don’t have to, I just thought it might, you know. Ease your anxiety about this whole thing.”

Thor’s mouth turned up. “You misunderstand my hesitation, Stark. I’m not nervous.”

“Oh.” Tony bit back a nervous cackle. “You’re not?”

“No.” The couch shifted as Thor tipped towards him, a warm, enormous shadow in the growing dark. “But I’m very aware that you are.”

“Me?” Tony squeaked. “Of course I’m not. This was my idea!”

Thor’s hand curled around Tony’s jaw. Ok, swallowed it, really. God, the guy was huge. “It’s true,” Thor said. “And you did lure me down here under false pretenses, after all. We both know you’re perfectly capable of carrying that keg upstairs on your own.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered. “Yeah.”

Thor drew his thumb over Tony’s chin. “You’ve wanted this for a long time. Haven’t you?”

“Pffft,” Tony said, trying to rally his dignity. “How do you know that? Maybe it just occurred to me this evening. Maybe I saw you leaning against the fridge tonight singing along to _Tainted Love_ and thought, wow, I need some of that.”

Thor chuckled and now they were heartstoppingly close, nose-to-nose practically. “Hmmm. That’s not what Steve told me.”

“Steve?”

“Mmm.” Thor kissed his cheek. Murmured: “He said that you’ve been, quote unquote, lusting after me all year.”

“That is a gross exaggeration,” Tony said, breathy. “It’s only been like, oh, the last three months, tops. And I need you to be a witness when I straight up murder my roommate and soon-to-be very, very ex-best friend.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so quick to resort to homicide, Stark,” Thor said, in that weirdly formal way of his that was so goddamn hot.

Tony found himself clutching one (fucking incredible) bicep, while the other hand wandered around in Thor’s gorgeous, ridiculously long hair. “You wouldn’t?”

Thor smiled and oh jesus fucking christ, Tony could feel it, because Thor’s lips were there, right there, tucked up against his. “If he had said nothing, I would never have guessed that you liked me.” Another smile, this one broader and wide. “And I’d never have been brave enough to tell you that I feel the same way.”

“You--” Tony got out, “you what?”

And then their mouths were together and his was falling open, asking, pleading, and Thor was right there, surging forward, shoving him back into the semi-terrible cushions and giving him all kinds of tongue, pinning his head and his hips and fuck, Thor was on top of him, his knee tucked between Tony’s thigh as they kissed the shit out of each other and Tony just had to get his hands on that ass then, that perfect stupid ass that had taunted him for months, _months_ , since he’d come back on night from the lab to find Steve and Thor half-drunk on the floor, giggling like idiots and pointedly not doing whatever political science homework they swore was due in the morning but fuck it: the 100 proof vodka Steve had hidden under the bed was a hell of a lot more interesting, they’d assured him, than Watergate.

And it wasn’t like all of Steve’s friends weren’t fucking gorgeous; it was his superpower or something, pulling pretty people to him--but pretty people who were all universally _nice_ , and not in that fake way that made Tony crazy. Steve’s friends were as a rule kind, super smart, and prone to long fits of profanity. Like Nat, who brought Steve the vodka from her study abroad; she could speak five languages and curse well in eight. Or Sam, Steve’s RA from freshman year who now in grad school and had them over to his apartment for big dinners of actual food. Even Bucky, who was a weird mix of perpetually grumpy and unconsciously hot. He’d wrestled with Steve in high school and had all kind of hyper embarrassing stories about Young Steve’s Dating Life that never failed to make Tony howl and Steve turn into a prickly, blushing cactus. After two years of living side by side with the guy, Tony should’ve been used to it, wandering in and finding walking wet dreams yukking it up with everybody’s All-American Steven Rogers.

But Thor was something over and above; built like a linebacker crossed with a ballet dancer, he was precise in his awesomeness, funny in an unexpected way, and dear fucking gods, the way he spoke wound Tony up hard: that hint of an accent, that fondness for formal syntax, the lilt that belied the behemoth it came from. Dear god.

Never mind that they'd exchanged maybe 50 words since they'd met. Never mind that Tony went out of his way to be out of the room whenever Steve announced Thor would be over. None of that had done a damn thing to put the kibosh on Tony's crush.

And ok, maybe he had said some things to Steve that he shouldn’t have, muttered some things when he was high about Thor's soul-crushing thighs, but if that running off at the mouth had earned him this--Thor on top of him, making small, hot sounds as they moved together, the heat of his cock unmi-fucking-stakable against Tony’s hip--then Steve’s unrelenting teasing had been worth it. Every damn second.

Then Thor’s hand clamped down on Tony’s hip and urged him up, urged him to work himself against Thor’s two-by-four of a thigh, and Tony groaned, the whole electric circuit of his brain frying once and for all.

“That’s it,” Thor panted. “That’s it, yes, Tony.”

Tony’s head fell back and he scrabbled at Thor’s shoulders and shit, it felt like he was in high school again, like they were getting away with something; like they were fooling in his parents’ basement trying not to get caught. And they were, kind of; sure, there was a hell of a party raging overhead, but all somebody would have to do was wonder where the keg was, why they hadn’t come back, and they’d come down the stairs and see he and Thor, see them like this--

A moan fell out of his mouth, a howl, and Thor kissed his throat, bit gently at the side of his neck. “Does that feel good?” Thor whispered. “Rubbing yourself against me?”

Tony whimpered something, whispered, and Thor sighed, a wave of hot breath.

“I love that you can’t wait for me to touch you,” he said against Tony's skin. “I love that you’re so hot for me you’re going to come like this, in your trousers.”

Tony laughed, high and wild. “We call them jeans in America, Thor.”

Thor’s grip slipped from his hip to his ass and tightened, _shit_ , and now Tony had no quarter, no chance to escape. It was fucking amazing. “Whatever," Thor said. "You’re going to blow your load in them regardless, aren’t you?”

Jesus, every time he said it just kicked Tony that much closer. “I don’t know,” he managed, “but I might if you keep telling me to.”

Thor’s hips hitched and it was his turn to groan, a sound that shook Tony down to his bones.

“Come on,” Tony said, tugging at Thor’s hair, losing his fingers in it deep, “tell me what you want me to do, baby.”

“Mmmm,” Thor said, slurry. “That would take an eternity.”

“Not if you start right now.”

Thor raised his head so they were eye to eye, so Tony could take in every inch of that beautiful face. “I want you to come on my cock. I want you to come in my mouth. I want you to come under my hands and I want you to feel so good when you’re with me, when I’m touching you, that you think of me whenever you lose it, be it from your own touch or from somebody else’s.”

Tony’s breath came out in a soundless shove, a gasp, but Thor was still going.

“And the fact that you make me feel like this, so greedy, so covetous, when I barely know you, when I’ve only just kissed you, when I’ve never even had my hand on your dick makes me feel like this is madness, Tony Stark, what I feel for you.” Thor’s mouth bloomed, a smile like sunshine. “Madness in the best possible way.”

A sound seethed through the clutch of Tony’s teeth and he slapped at Thor’s arm, dug his nails into Thor’s wrist. “Touch me,” he said. “Don’t take it out, please, but just--”

Thor groaned and shoved his way between their bodies, curled a big hand over the swell of Tony’s cock and squeezed, ever so not gently. “Do you want me to move it? Or hold it here like this?”

“Move,” Tony managed, “oh fuck, please, move.”

Then they were kissing again, messy now, frantic, and Thor was stroking him through his jeans, teasing the tip, rubbing the heel of his hand against Tony’s balls, and Tony had had actual sex with people that hadn’t felt this good, that hadn’t made him feel this out of his head. Actual sex with real naked people and he hadn’t been as desperate for it, like he could barely breathe, barely blink, he wanted to come so fucking bad. Thor didn’t seem much better off; he was like steel against Tony’s stomach, the heat of him like a living singe. And when Tony finally rucked up Thor’s tight black t-shirt and scratched at his back, the man jolted like he’d been shot.

“Please,” Thor groaned, filling the air with the word, the whole goddamn house, “oh fuck, Tony, come on. _Please_.”

Then the world was upside down, Tony was, because he was stiff, he was still, he was spilling inside of his jeans and Thor wasn’t letting him go, was working his hand against the wet denim and Tony was senseless, he was shouting, he was emptying himself knowing he’d have to walk upstairs soon and everyone would know what had happened, what they’d been doing, how fucking amazing Thor, this beautiful blond fucking god, had managed to make him feel.

Thor, who was whispering something in his ear, who was still humping himself against Tony’s now-boneless body so hard that the couch was shaking, banging itself against the wall and somewhere, in Tony’s jellified brain, he realized how close Thor was, how ready he was to spill, and oh, hey, Tony thought. He should probably help out with that.

He spread his hands over the expanse of Thor’s back, petting at the hot skin there, tracing the curve of Thor’s spine. “Next time we do this,” Tony said, pitching his voice about the hot press of Thor’s breath, “next time you come, you better do it inside me.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. Definitely.” Tony raised his head and licked into Thor’s open mouth, sucked dirty at the man’s tongue. “And you should definitely fuck me in Steve’s bed. It’ll make him so goddamn mad.”

Thor snorted and shoved his hips forward and lost it, his body shaking as his cock gave it up, as he threw his head back and laughed and laughed, the sound of it fading away, breathless. Tony beamed up at him, preening, his arms locking around Thor’s body, tight, as the last shudders worked their way through Thor’s body, the last of his laughter fading into a warm, sated sigh.

“You’re right,” Thor said, ducking his head down to meet Tony’s. “He’ll be furious. We should go upstairs and do it right now.”

“Eh,” Tony said. He pressed their lips together, eased his way into a kiss. “In a minute.”

Thor melted against him and made that sound again, so incongruous to someone his size: that soft, contented sigh. “Mmmm,” he said, stroking a hand through Tony’s hair. “Indeed. In a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me, folks. My apologies.


End file.
